ten favors
by 1a2b3c4d
Summary: "Anything." she replied "give me ten wishes that you must do." 16 years later after Skye saved Josh she has four 16 year old's one set of twins. Lucas has came back for his 7 other wishes ...


She sat there the wind blowing her hair every were. She loved the meadow she could forget every thing and just relax ."Jacky? were are you." Jacky stood up only to have her one of her older brothers ,Matt, rush up to her and say "Jacky mom is going kick my ass if we don't come home now." She raised her eyebrows at him "please mom wouldn't kill an ant and you know it." She plugged her headphones in and walked ahead of Matt and after a few steps she found her self walking straight into commander Taylor. "Wow watch yourself your Sky's kids right?" Both nodded."Well just to let you know you all will be having dinner at my house." Then he walked off Jacky knew that her mother and Taylor were close and considered each other family. But something happened between them but no one ever said why. Matt caught up to her and pulled out her headphones and said "nice going you just walked into the commander." She didn't want to fight with Matt so she kept her mouth shut she had been doing this for a while.

Once they stepped in the door Skye said "come on you two, you are always the late ones, we have dinner with Taylor now hury upI haven't had dinner with Taylor in years and he hasn't met you guys really." Jacky walked into the room she shared with her sister ,Kaylie, as Matt walked into his room he shared with ,Allen the oldest, Jacky got in and found that her sister got into her stuff and had to clean the mess up fast because they were leaving soon. She got dressed and was doing her makeup when Allen walked in and saw Kaylie take off her shirt "ahhhh !" He hid his face"didn't need to see that but were leaving in five so hurry up!" ...

* * *

They showed up a few minutes late and Taylor wasn't happy. They walked in quietly not really knowing what to do but Skye spoke up "So Taylor how have you been?"

"huh?... good" he said.

"nothing new?"she asked

"nope how have you been ... with your kids?"he asked

"good so you don't really know the kids so I will introduce them to you. I will start with the oldest to youngest. Allen"she said pointing to him"Matthew then Jacky they are both twins"she said gesturing to them"and the youngest is Kaylie."

"good names " was all he said

"yeah"Skye said bored

"why don't we go eat?" Taylor said trying to brighten the mood

Once they got in the kitchen he got the food and began severing it. After a few minutes in silence except the chewing Taylor asked"so how old are you kids?"

"All of us are 16 but different months" Jacky said.

"is that so?"he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"yep" Jacky said playing with her food.

"so Skye who is the father? are they all from the same man?"he asked setting his food down his full attention on Skye.

"yes they are all from the same man but he uh um .. lets just say he died?" unsure of her own words.

"really?" Taylor looking her straight in the eyes "um I think it's time we best be going thanks for the meal Taylor but we must get going." Skye said trying to avoid his question. "but you haven't had dessert" Taylor knowing full well what she was doing. "oh the kids can have dessert when they get home." Not wanting to talk about this she got up and grabbed everyone's plates and put them in the sink. She said a quick thanks and hurried the kids to walk faster. As soon they got outside Taylor house Skye eyes began fogging up and a stray tear fell down her face she wiped it away hoping none of the kids saw it but they did. Jacky didn't know why but when every time they brought it up she began crying and said she would tell them later and she would go into her room and lock the door and stay there the rest of the day. Jacky took a chance and said "mom? you okay?you don't look to good."

"yeah I'm fine. Just tired that's all. Don't worry about me hon." Skye said rubbing her head. "Just tired don't worry no-one or anything is coming I learned thatt after you guys were born." She said smiling "What do you mean mom?" Allen asked wondering if there was someone that scared is mother. "ohh did I say that aloud sorry I was just thinking that sorry."She said hoping they would stop asking.

* * *

"Oh bucket how wrong you are I'm back and don't think I forgot you remember we still have a deal 10 things that you do anything I tell you. I already used four I mean three just counting how many kids you have." He glanced one more time through the the bincolers and walked off into the night...


End file.
